Mixedup Movie Madness
by rupperz
Summary: wow! okay I'm just writing this story for fun. It's rather stupid but hey! Why don't you come and read it! leave some reviews or somthing.
1. Dudley's Birthday

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Scene One: Dudley's Birthday  
Book: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
Chapter: Two; The Vanishing Glass  
Page #: 20-22  
Characters: Harry Potter, Vernon, Petunia, & Dudley Dursley

"Lights, camera, and ACTION!" yelled J.K. through her brand new Megaphone. Harry was pretending to cook bacon on the set of: "Dursley's kitchen". At that moment Uncle Dursley walked onto the set. "Harry will you please comb your hair. It looks dreadful." He said softly. "CUT!!" J.K hopped of her chair and approached Mr. Dursley. "Vernon, You need to sound mean. Remember, you hate this boy's guts. To you Harry is like a cockroach." Harry turned around, and looked at Vernon "You don't like me?" he asked innocently. "Just what I thought! No one likes me! I don't want to do this movie! WHHHAAAA! I just want to go home!" Harry threw himself on the ground. "Leave me alone!! I don't want to do this anymore!" He pathetically sobbed into the rug. "Now look what you did J.K.!" Vernon said sadly. "The boy's crying! "Okay, Everybody! Get up, were shooting in ten seconds." J.K. yelled angrily. All the character's resumed their places. "Ready, ACTION!" Uncle Vernon entered the room, "Comb your hair!" he barked. And sat down at the table. Soon after, Dudley entered the kitchen, and began counting his presents. "WOW! I got thirty-seven! I love you mom and dad!" Dudley said has he jumped for joy. "CUT!" J.K. yelled. She again approached the scene. "Dudley, what are you doing?" "Well, I thought that Dudley is just too selfish! So I'm going for a more thankful look." "I'm sorry Dudley, but your character is supposed to be a spoiled brat. I don't want any of this thankful business to come up again. Okay?" Dudley sadly answered "sure..." J.K. walked back to her chair, made herself comfortable then yelled, "ACTION" everything was going smooth until... "CRASH!"  
Aunt Petunia tripped and fell onto the table, which flew into the air, flipped over, then landed with a bang!  
"AHHH!" Harry screamed with horror as he ducked behind the counter.  
Aunt Petunia quickly got up. "I'm so sorry I don't know what happened I just lost my footing! It won't happen again," She said as she tried to clean up the mess she made. But instead she ended up falling onto the pile of broken presents. "Oopsie Daisy!" she chuckled to herself. "My bad!"  
J.K rushed over. "Clean-up!" She yelled. Instantly seven people ran to the scene and in seconds it was in perfect shape.  
"Okay everybody, this is the last time we are going to shoot this scene. Does everybody understand that?" Everyone nodded and got back to their positions.  
"Ready ACTION!" yelled J.K.  
It all seemed to go perfect, until... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed at the top off his lungs. "A BUG! There's a bug on the floor! Kill it! Kill it!" Harry quickly jumped onto the counter crying like a baby.  
Dudly ran to the rescue and stepped on the cockroach. "There you go buddy! I killed it!" Dudley said happily.  
"cut" J.K said sadly. "Everyone go home... Just leave... I'll see you tomorrow." 


	2. On the Train

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Scene Two: On the Train  
Book: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
Chapter: Six: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters  
Page #: 104-106  
Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom

"Lights, Camera, Action!" J.K. yelled through her megaphone. Harry and Ron were sitting on the set of "Compartment on Hogwarts Express" Just then the door slid open and Hermione and Neville walked into the camera's view.  
"S'up? This nerd here lost his toad." Hermione said as she leaned back against the wall.  
"CUT!" J.K. hopped of her chair and hurried over. "Hermione, please! You're a hard working, over achieving, worried bookworm. Do you think that you can handle that?"  
"Sure whatever sista..." J.K. went back to her chair, "AND... ACTION!"  
Neville and Hermione again walked onto the set. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."  
Ron turned and said excitedly, "No, we haven't seen it... But do you wanna watch me do a magic trick! I'm going to turn my rat yellow!"  
"CUT!" J.K. quickly ran over... "Ron please! Just act like your character!"  
"But J.K., I am my character!"  
"I know... but... just... well... act the way I've written you to be!" J.K. said desperately  
"Action!" Everything went smoothly until the part of...  
"I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it –" "STOP! Make it stop! You're a Freak!" Harry was bunched into a ball on his seat. "Stop talking! You Scare ME!" He was now on the floor shaking quite fiercely.  
"Cut!" J.K. ran over and helped Harry up. "Harry, listen... your character is BRAVE... I need you to be brave too. Just listen to Hermione and then we'll take a break... okay?"  
"sure..."  
"good." J.K. walked back to her seat and tiredly yelled, "Action!"  
It was going perfect until... "Oh My goodness! I think I'm going to die!" Yelled Neville sarcasticly. "You people are so stupid! You guys can't even portray your own characters! Sheesh! I'm outah here!" Neville loudly stormed over to his trailor and slammed the door shut.  
"I never did like him..." Harry said sadly "but why did he leave?" He whined.  
J.K. walked over "Just go home guys.... I'll see you tomorrow." 


	3. Interview

Chapter Two  
  
"Interview with the Professors"  
  
Scene: "Not in book"  
  
Characters: Quirrell, McGonagall, Flitwick, Binns, Sprout,  
Snape, Hooch, Pince, and Pomfrey.  
  
Interviewer: hello, beloved Harry Potter fans! Today the channel 224 News, is having an exclusive interview with the Professors that teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this first room we meet Professor Quirrell.  
  
Quirrell: Hello, Mrs. Moon.  
  
Interviewer: What subject do you teach at Hogwarts?  
  
Quirrell: Why! How sweet of you to ask! I my lovely lady, I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is a wonderful subject that everyone should do! Oh my I love your hair? Were did you get it done?  
  
Interviewer: Oh! I just did it yesterday! I went to Munglee's! but don't you think it's a little too dark?  
  
[There's a loud –and fake- cough from behind the camera]  
  
Interviewer: Oh! Well I'm sorry Quirrell that's all the time we have! I must carry on so that I can meet all the other teachers. But thank-you for attending this exclusive interview.  
  
Quirrell: Oh! Well it was a Pleasure meeting you!  
  
Next room:  
  
Interviewer: Here am I am sitting with Minervra McGonagall.  
Hello! Professor McGonagall  
McGonagall: Hi.  
  
Interviewer: So what subject do you teach at Hogwarts?  
  
McGonagall: Well even though it's none of your business, I teach Transfiguration.  
  
Interviewer: Oh, umm what is your method of containing control in the classroom?  
  
McGonagall: I let the little devils know whose boss. And if they don't obey, they will have me to deal with! MMMWWWHHHHHAAHHHAAAA!!  
  
Interviewer: Well, I see. And I'm sorry but we have to go! But thank- you for allowing us to interview you... for this exclusive interview.  
  
Next room:  
  
Interviewer: Hello! We are back with Hogwarts' very own charms professor! Hello Professor Flitwick.  
  
Flitwick: Howdy...  
  
Interviewer: Um, well... You are head of which house?  
  
Flitwick: Well, little lady... I'm in charge of ravenclaw! Yee-Haa!  
  
Interviewer: well... umm sir, don't you teach in England? Because you sure do have a southern accent.  
  
Flitwick: Well now that you mention it... During the Summa holiday I went over to America and stayed down in the southern area... So I guess I picked up the accent!  
  
Interviewer: well that's nice but me and my crew must move on... but thank you for allowing us to interview you for this Exclusive Interview.  
  
Next Room:  
  
Interviewer: Aren't you the Potions Teacher?  
  
Snape: Ahh! Who are you?  
  
Interviewer: I'm Mia, the Interviewer of this Exclusive Interview.  
  
Snape: Exclusive? Does that mean on T.V.?  
  
Interviewer: yes!  
  
Snape: AHHHHH!  
[he runs off down the hallway and around the corner.]  
  
Reporter and crew start to leave the building when a ghost glides up to them.  
  
Binns: Why it's a Camera!! Hello!!  
  
Interviewer: yes but we are leaving... goodbye!  
  
Binns: WAIT!! Interview ME!! I know I have the potintial to be a STAR!! 


End file.
